


Васильки

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Стив, отыскав Баки, ходит за ним, не решаясь подойти. Пока однажды не замечает, что тот не один.





	Васильки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета прекрасная Panteralana  
> Пост ЗС, Рождество, флафф

Стив шел по шумным, ярко освещенным улицам Лондона, высоко подняв воротник пальто. Он не знал, что делает тут, зачем раз за разом проходит одним и тем же маршрутом, теряясь в толпе, мимикрируя, прячась. В своей жизни он делал множество неприглядных вещей, выполнял грязную, но необходимую работу, чтобы мир был лучше.

Теперь же он ощущал, как глубоко запрятанное личное, почти погребенное под понятиями долга и чести, под жаждой справедливости, словно под спудом, пробивалось сквозь толщу наносного, как первые зеленые ростки сквозь влажную, еще холодную землю.

Ледяной порыв влажного ветра обжег лицо, вскинул полы пальто, растрепал длинный шарф, хлестнув им по лицу, но Стив продолжал идти, стараясь не упустить из виду ничем не приметную спину, обтянутую темно-серой курткой.

Стив не знал, что делает тут, среди бесснежной лондонской зимы, зачем ходит по улицам одним и тем же маршрутом, будто его тащит за поводок невидимая рука.

И на этой руке он знал каждую выпуклую венку, помнил тонкий шрам на безымянном пальце и более светлую кожу на сотни раз сбитых костяшках. Стив снова нашел глазами широкую спину и прибавил шаг: невидимый поводок натянулся до предела, предупреждая о том, что он вот-вот потеряется в шумной радостной толпе.

Магазин, кофейня, небольшая лавочка со свежими фруктами, остановка у большой витрины с антикварными вещами. Потом они свернут в неприметную подворотню, попетляют по закоулкам, а после он в одиночестве будет стоять под порывами все того же ледяного ветра и ждать, когда загорится крошечное окошко под самой крышей.

Стив не знал, почему не решается перешагнуть глубокую пропасть в семьдесят лет, приблизиться вплотную. Может потому, что уже пытался: замешкавшись у лотка с яркими мандаринами, он почти нос к носу столкнулся с тем, кого так и не смог ни забыть, ни отпустить. Прозрачные серые глаза тогда скользнули по его лицу, не узнавая, уголок губ дернулся в пародии на улыбку, и Баки, его Баки, которого он так отчаянно искал, простужено произнес:

\- Простите.

Стив замер, а потом вдруг ответил совсем не так, как собирался:

\- Это моя вина.

Эти слова жгли за грудиной, травили его изнутри, жрали медленно, как опухоль. А Баки, не узнавая, кивнул, забрал свой доверху заполненный пакет и ушел, равнодушно развернувшись спиной.

Лондон был серым и холодным, и чем больше на улицах появлялось новомодной иллюминации, чем больше елок зажигалось в окнах, тем более одиноким чувствовал себя Стив. Вспоминалась полуголодная юность, веселая, довоенная: каток, яблоки в карамели, смех девушек, всегда окружавших Баки, и то, как Стив любовался, почти открыто, жадно – им же.

Прошло почти столетие, но для него ничего не изменилось: он так же готов ходить тенью за Баки, боясь своим вмешательством разрушить хрупкий мирный быт, которым тот оброс, латая прорехи в жизни, и принести с собой грязь тяжелой работы на благо общества, в которое Баки никогда не верил, свои дурацкие идеалы, из-за которых он уже однажды погиб.

Баки хорошо и без него. Баки жив, он дышит, ходит по ярко освещенным улицам, иногда замирая у витрины антикварной лавки с выставленным в ней граммофоном, он почти улыбается хорошенькой официантке в кофейне на углу, ему есть куда вернуться после прогулки.

Он здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и в то же время – бесконечно далеко. Стива сводило с ума это ощущение. Он по-прежнему один - решил три недели назад, там, у лотка с солнечными мандаринами, что Баки без него лучше. Решил за них обоих.

Постояв еще немного, Стив в последний раз взглянул на занавешенное плотной тканью окно и пошел обратно: в пустой гостиничный номер с узкой кроватью и видом на кирпичную стену, в свою жизнь без тепла, полную холодного долга, который он никак не отдаст.

***

Это, пожалуй, первое его жилье, где он не чувствовал, как давят стены, хотя сама по себе квартирка и крошечная, но ему здесь было на удивление спокойно и даже уютно. У него есть деньги, он может себе позволить больше пространства и жилище подороже, но не хочет.

Не сейчас.

Не готов.

Может быть, когда-то позже.

Скорее всего - никогда.

Последний год, а то и больше, был похож на какую-то странную охоту, только дичь теперь не человек (как бывало раньше), теперь он охотится за собственной памятью. Но эта лживая сука постоянно ускользает. Вот, кажется, мгновение - и что-то станет ясно, но нет.

Улицы города казались иногда донельзя знакомыми, но стоило оглянуться - и снова нет, все обман. Мелькнет в толпе смутно знакомое лицо, и все внутри напрягается, натягивается, как струна. Он еще не знает, бояться ему этого сходства или радоваться ему, но опыт подсказывает, что лучше отнестись с опаской.

Вот и человек, встреченный недавно на рынке Боро. На какой-то миг его лицо показалось невозможно знакомым, практически родным. Миг прошел, и его слова все разрушили:

\- Это моя вина.

Это прозвучало неправильно. Вот только откуда взялась стопроцентная уверенность, что никто и никогда раньше не говорил ему этим голосом подобных слов? Память - лживая сука.  
Он даже в собственном имени не уверен полностью.

Там, в не таком уж и отдаленном прошлом, кто-то назвал его - Баки. Дурацкое имя. Не имя даже, а какая-то собачья кличка, вот только в новых документах он теперь обозначен, как Баки Бронкс.

\- Почему Бронкс? - удивленно спросил тогда «решатель» без особой надежды услышать что-то в ответ.

\- Потому что не Бруклин, - ответил он сквозь кривую усмешку.

Задал дурацкий вопрос, так и ответ получи - дурацкий.

Но документы получены и деньги заплачены, а в мире появился новый человек, законопослушный гражданин, рантье - Баки Бронкс.

Если бы кто-то решился его спросить, откуда он знает, как пристроить деньги так, чтобы безбедно прожить на проценты, он бы смог разве что пожать плечами. Он даже этого не помнит.

А вот если бы кто-то рискнул поинтересоваться, откуда он взял сами деньги, то пришлось бы вышибить интересующемуся мозги. Потому что это он помнит слишком хорошо.  
И рад бы забыть, а никак.

Но, все же, иногда память подкидывает какие-то обрывки, кусочки, осколки - они цепляются, скребут, ранят, но никак не хотят сложиться в цельную картину.

Лысая елка в углу такой же крошечной квартирки под самой крышей. Чья-то тонкая, хрупкая и ломкая тень на облитой желтым светом стене. Худая спина, торчащие лопатки, позвоночник, как натянутая нитка крупных бус под тонкой горячей кожей. Сладкая тяжесть в паху. Легкая, томительная и даже приятная боль в груди.

Комок в горле.

Елка уже куплена, и хоть она и невысока, но гораздо пушистее той - из прошлого, а вот игрушек нет совсем. Он все никак не может выбрать, хотя есть из чего. Вот уже который день он отправляется в путешествие по городским рынкам и торговым центрам, но все не может найти подходящих. Все, что он видит, такое яркое, сияющее, звонкое и неимоверно фальшивое по сравнению с тем, что осталось где-то далеко позади. Хотя, в принципе, он уже решил, что завтра точно что-нибудь да купит, ну хоть что-нибудь, но выберет.

Он знает, что скоро Рождество.

Он теперь даже знает, что такое Рождество и, наверное, он даже где-то глубоко внутри помнит, каким оно должно быть. Вот только ему почему-то кажется, что игрушки тут не главное, а вот та худющая спина...

Но это еще нереальнее, чем игрушки.

Он пошел на кухоньку, порылся в жестяных банках, принюхался, выбирая подходящий моменту чай. Оказывается, запахи - это очень важная вещь для памяти. Почему-то ему очень важно, чтобы пусть не очень часто, но можно было выбраться на побережье, где воздух соленый и пряный, и запах водорослей дополняется нотками сырого песка, прибрежных трав и каменеющего и одновременно гниющего в соли дерева. Он вдруг осознал, что в прошлом к этим запахам примешивалась еще вонь рыбы и запах железа. А память тут же расщедрилась и, ни с того ни с сего, вывалила целый ворох картинок.

Серая тусклая река с белой постоянной полосой пены там, где океанический прилив сталкивается с исходящей из обрамленного камнем русла водой. Чем-то та река была похожа на неровное шоссе с пышной белой линией посередине. Здесь река другая: коричневая, мутная и смирная, поднимающаяся только по весне. Но не это оказалось важным в воспоминаниях.

Он вспомнил светлые волосы, густой челкой падающие на лоб, острый подбородок над красной линией вязаного шарфа.

Он вспомнил очертания мягких неулыбчивых губ, острый розовый язык, иногда мелькающий между ними, и глаза... синие, иногда вдруг наливающиеся тяжелой грозовой темнотой, а иногда настолько прозрачные, что кажутся голубыми.

Голова закружилась, он встряхнулся и понял, что за то время, что он погрузился в воспоминания, чайник на плите успел не только вскипеть, а уже практически опустел, и надо бы ставить заново, но тут в дверь постучали. От неожиданности он едва не уронил чайник в раковину.

Пару мгновений он просто дышал.

Сегодня он никого не ждал.

Он вообще никого не ждет.

Никогда.

Когда он подошел к двери, то не стал смотреть в глазок, а, чуть уклонившись в сторону, спросил:

\- Кто там?

Он хорошо знал, что первый выстрел часто делается в дверной глазок - самое ненадежное в двери место.

Но секунда, две - ничего не произошло. То есть, нет, произошло, конечно, но совсем не то, чего он подспудно ожидал. Из-за хлипкой деревянной преграды раздался молодой ломкий голос:

\- Извините, я ваш сосед, у меня кот по пожарной лестнице забрался на ваш балкон, а там закрыто. Можно я его от вас заберу?

Ему приходилось слышать и более нелепые причины для того, чтобы без лишнего шума проникнуть в жилье, но эта, пожалуй, заняла бы одно из первых мест по несуразности.  
Замок открылся с легким щелчком.

И в первый момент у него было такое чувство, словно его ударили под дых: воздух заперло в легких, и он не смог ничего сказать стоящему перед ним мальчишке.  
Тому на вид было лет семнадцать. У него длинная светлая челка, которая постоянно лезла в глаза, так что он отодвигал ее куда-то за ухо худыми почти прозрачными пальцами, и смотрел строго, выжидающе, теплыми серо-голубыми глазами.

\- Простите, так вы меня пустите?

Гость немного нервно дернул себя за красный шарф, зачем-то намотанный на худую шею прямо поверх обычной домашней белой майки. Голос его звучал то звонко, то хрипло.

И это вдруг привело Баки в чувство.

\- Да. Проходи.

Он отступил в квартиру и махнул рукой в сторону балконной двери.

Парень кивнул и, не оглядываясь, безо всякого страха направился внутрь чужого жилья, словно так и надо, словно ничего плохого в его жизни не случалось, и случиться не может. Он пошел следом, зачем-то неловко пряча за спину левую руку и слушая, как, периодически прокашливаясь, болтал его незваный гость.

\- Мы живем прямо под вами, то есть я живу, вместе с котом. Раньше здесь, ну, в вашей квартире, жила дама в возрасте, так вот, она очень любила Роджерса. - и тут же, без перехода, уже наполовину высунувшись на пожарную лестницу: - Роджерс, Роджерс, иди сюда! – и зашуршал чем-то, в небольшом ярком мешочке, который держал в руках.

Потом наклонился, видимо подхватил польстившегося на приманку кота, сделал пару шагов спиной вперед, а затем оглянулся, так же продолжая говорить:

\- Она очень любила Роджерса, постоянно его прикармливала, пока не переехала...

Его голос потускнел и замер, а толстый рыжий кот смотрел злыми зелеными глазищами и явно подумывал, как бы снова сбежать от хозяина.

\- С вами все в порядке?

Парень казался искренне взволнованным, а потому Баки ничего не оставалось, как взять себя в руки и попытаться ответить:

\- Да... То есть, нет... То есть, да, в порядке.

\- А, ну мы тогда пойдем домой? Простите за беспокойство, - его мягкие, красиво очерченные губы сложились в неловкую улыбку. - И да, я не представился. Меня зовут Стивен. Но, если вам удобнее, то можно Стив, а кота зовут Роджерс... Ага, как Капитана Америка, мы как раз вместе получаемся Капитан Америка. Ну да... – его голос снова потускнел. - Извините, я понимаю, что не смешно. Я не очень хороший шутник. Мы пойдем?

Он шел следом за Стивеном, который просто Стив, и его котом Роджерсом и смотрел, как под тонкой тканью майки напряженно натянут позвоночник, похожий на нитку крупных бус.

И уже на пороге решился заговорить:

\- Кстати, меня зовут Баки. Да, Баки, и... может быть чаю?

***

На следующий день все повторилось: те же улицы, рынок, пронизывающий ветер, напоенный солью, и знакомый абрис спины на фоне светящейся от радости праздничной толпы. Однако после рынка маршрут изменился: Баки вдруг вышел на середину моста и долго смотрел на темный разрез реки в белизне непрочного льда. Стив остановился поодаль, спрятал лицо за опушенным мехом капюшоном, поправил шарф. Он смотрел на Баки, но видел совершенно другое.

Другой мост, другое время, иную жизнь.

\- Я спрыгну, вот ей-богу, Стиви, - Баки смеется, запрокидывая голову, влажно блестя глазами. - Ей-богу, Стив, - тяжелые ботинки опасно скользят по перилам, а и так слабое сердце Стива заходится болезненной судорогой.

\- Бак, - побелевшими губами просит он, - слезай немедленно, ты разобьешься!

\- Нет, я буду жить вечно, мы будем жить! Хорошо-то как! Как же хорошо, Стив!

Баки кричит еще что-то, и девушки, идущие мимо, смеются, а Стив ненавидит их за это, потому что Баки только больше раззадоривается.

\- Слезай, Бак, пошутили и хватит.

\- Я не шутил, - с Баки вдруг слетает вся веселая шелуха, и взгляд его становится темным, отчаянным. - Поцелуй, или я прыгну! Тут невысоко. И вода теплая.

Стиву хочется сказать, что это не только не смешно, но и жестоко, что это неправильно, но, когда Баки волновали подобные вещи?

\- Хорошо, - с трудом выговаривает он, - хорошо. Слезай!

Баки спрыгивает, к счастью на мост, а не под него, и останавливается рядом. Стиву стыдно, ужасно неловко и вместе с тем - легко. Ему всегда легко с Баки, что бы тот ни вытворял.

Ночь обступает их, Стив и не заметил, как стемнело. Звезды, которых обычно не видно в городе, кажутся вдруг близкими и яркими, а губы Баки - мягкими, сладкими с привкусом карамели и яблок.

Стив стряхнул с себя наваждение, рывком возвращаясь в настоящее. Те же самые губы охватили сигарету, но нет такой силы в мире, которая способна снова вернуть ему право целовать их. Он так и будет ходить за Баки, как привязанный, ощущая натяжение невидимого поводка, который сам когда-то вложил в эти руки, знакомые до последней выпуклой венки, не в силах ни уйти, ни приблизиться. Без него Баки в безопасности. Без него у Баки впереди жизнь с чистого листа, без допросов, судов и осуждения. Без супергеройства и новых убийств, пусть и за мир во всём мире.

Баки, постояв несколько минут, вдруг встряхнулся, как пес после купания, провел ладонью по лицу и щелчком пальцев отправил окурок в реку.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, скрипнув теплыми ботинками. Он был готов снова идти за ним, но тут у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Несколько секунд поколебавшись, он все-таки вытащил мобильный и отвернулся от моста, чтобы не привлекать внимание.

Пока он втолковывал Сэму, что и не собирался пропадать, что имеет право на отпуск, да и просто на одиночество, Баки исчез.

Сердце Стива зачастило, как сумасшедшее, и лишь огромным усилием воли ему удалось удержаться от того, чтобы броситься бегом через мост. Он пошел, смутно надеясь перехватить Баки, но уже через пятнадцать минут понял, что потерял его – сегодня тот, почему-то, отклонился от привычного маршрута.

Стив искал его, как учила Наташа: без лишней суеты, методично, используя максимум имеющейся информации. Баки обнаружился выходящим из антикварного магазинчика. По объему разнообразных коробок и опустевшей витрине, было ясно, что, помимо каких-то мелких предметов, в лавке, наконец, был продан граммофон образца начала прошлого века с шикарной медной трубой и деревянным корпусом. И, похоже, коллекция пластинок. Как, наверное, и тусклые старинные игрушки из толстого стекла, неброская посуда и скатерть – почти точь-в-точь как та, что когда-то вышила миссис Барнс.

Стив, вздохнув, потащился за Баки к подворотне, в которой тот исчезал каждый вечер. Он жалел, что не может подойти, подхватить часть тяжелых пакетов и уйти туда, в другую жизнь, в Рождество тридцать восьмого, когда они с Баки сидели у тощей елки, украшенной рисованными Стивом шариками, яркими бумажками и десятком игрушек, доставшихся Баки от бабушки.

Тогда они жались друг к другу на продуваемом сквозняками полу, покрытом двумя тощими одеялами, пили слабенький чай с ложкой драгоценной вишневой наливки, оставшейся с лучших времен, и мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь все будет настоящим: и игрушки на елке, и глинтвейн, и подарки.

И вот теперь они могут позволить себе все, о чем мечтали. Все, кроме друг друга.

Стив стоял под окном Баки, чувствуя себя глупым влюбленным подростком, да он им и был, если разобраться. Вот под самой крышей зажегся свет, у незанавешенного окна мелькнула тень и вдруг все закончилось. Видимо, Стив был не единственным, кому прошлое мешало жить, быть здесь и сейчас. Плотная темная занавеска наглухо отрезала их друг от друга, будто напоминая: «их» нет.

Есть Баки, одиноко блуждающий улицами чужого города с пустым взглядом. И есть Стив, следующий за ним, как нить за иглой.

Баки не помнит его. Не помнит их. Все-таки, странная вещь - человеческая психика. Стив был готов с закрытыми глазами нарисовать каждую морщинку, каждую неопрятную прядь волос Зимнего Солдата, в котором с замиранием сердца узнал Баки там, в не таком уж далеком прошлом. А Баки не помнил ни Стива, ни Лондон. Видимо, с его психикой сделали что-то настолько ужасное, что он и себя, скорее всего, вспоминал разномастными фрагментами.

Стив несколько раз наблюдал, как Баки мысленно будто наталкивался на что-то: замирал на половине движения, будто потеряв какую-то нужную мелочь. Или, наоборот, долго рассматривал что-то: гигантское «Лондонское око» (в тридцатых колесо обозрения было только на Конни Айленде, и Баки всегда приходил от него в восторг); стеклянную витрину булочной на углу, жадно вдыхая ароматы корицы и свежайшей выпечки, что разливались в холодном воздухе теплой волной; светящиеся в окнах первых этажей елки; разнообразные принадлежности для художников в маленьких магазинчиках.

И вот однажды, почти под самое Рождество, случилось то, чего Стив подспудно боялся все это время. Баки оказался не один. Рядом с ним шел смешно нахохлившийся юноша, почти мальчишка: худой до синевы, невысокий, немного сутулый. Он, щурясь, прятал лицо в красном шарфе крупной вязки и оступался через шаг. То, как Баки инстинктивно ловил его, не давая расшибить голову о мерзлый асфальт; как поднимал руку, чтобы поправить шарф, но отдергивал ее в последний момент; как встал на том самом мосту так, чтобы прикрыть щуплого собеседника от ветра; как тянулся за сигаретами и снова опускал пачку в карман, делало Стиву больно почти физически.

Он понимал, что мальчишка до боли похож на него до сыворотки, и что тот чудный набор, который Баки купил вчера в лавке «Все для художника», наверное, предназначался новому другу, и что Баки не мог вечно быть один и заслуживал счастья. Но под этими правильными, логичными, совестливыми мыслями проступало яростно-жадное собственничество. От несправедливости было горько, и если бы Стив мог, он бы в этот самый момент отказался от сыворотки, только чтобы Баки все так же ловил его за локоть, мягко выговаривая за неосторожность, и поправлял шарф, и смотрел с улыбкой, спрятавшейся в самых уголках вновь оживших глаз. И чтобы можно было уйти с ним слушать граммофон, наряжать елку фантиками и самодельными игрушками, пить глинтвейн, а потом…

Кровь бросилась Стиву в лицо от этого «потом». Потому что потом было все. И стыд, и боль, и ослепительное, невозможное счастье – до самого конца. До войны. До нового тела, к которому, казалось, Баки так и не привык. До долга, который лишил Стива самой сути жизни. До чертовой холодной зимы сорок пятого.

До конца.

***

Стивен пытался отказаться, но судьба умеет шутить не хуже памяти. Когда он спустился на свой этаж, то кот, вырвавшись из рук, юркнул в приоткрытую дверь, и от поднявшегося сквозняка та захлопнулась, как назло: мгновенно, на глазах, прямо у него перед носом. Так что пришлось вернуться и сдаться на милость соседа.

Баки возвращение парня абсолютно не огорчило. Чайник вернулся на плиту, перед Стивеном открылась полка, на которой выстроился не один десяток жестяных банок с чаем. Через полчаса с балкона был извлечен истошно вопящий Роджерс. Только домохозяин, которому они позвонили сообщить о случившемся, подвел, сказав, что сможет прислать человека, который откроет замок, только завтра.

Это также абсолютно не огорчило Баки, а после третьей чашки чая с парой ложек виски уже не особо огорчало и Стивена, который захмелел, кажется, от одного запаха алкоголя, и уж тем более не огорчило кота, которому открыли банку рыбных консервов и рядом поставили мисочку с водой. Тот, наевшись, вдруг запрыгнул всем своим немалым весом на колени хозяина жилища, некоторое время потоптался, устраиваясь удобнее под его недоуменным взглядом, а потом начал громко и до того довольно мурчать, что смех разобрал уже и Стивена, и Баки. Роджерс на это лишь недовольно дергал ухом: расшумелись тут, понимаешь ли.

Они разговаривали долго, точнее говорил, в основном, Стивен, и к тому времени, когда уже пора было укладываться спать, Баки знал практически всю его жизнь. Что парень родился и вырос именно в этом самом доме, раньше жил с родителями, а теперь они переехали в Ирландию, в Дублин, и он каждое лето ездит их навещать. Что Стивен художник, точнее, учится на художника, и иногда ему даже удается этим что-то заработать, проиллюстрировав пару детских книжек, несколько статей для психологических журналов и продав одну-две картины. Баки теперь знал, что у Стивена не очень складывается общение со сверстниками, потому что он, как теперь говорят, постоянно «на своей волне», а с девушками не везет и подавно. Впрочем, он об этом особо не сожалеет, потому что ему больше нравятся парни. Родители от этого, конечно, не в восторге, но относятся терпимо, видимо, еще не потеряв надежды, что со временем это пройдет, как юношеская блажь.

Баки думал, что все-таки очень странно, что человек может вот так, смело и запросто, рассказать такие вещи о себе. Он не уверен, смог бы он сам сказать:

\- Мне тоже больше нравятся парни, - прозвучало в тишине кухни под уютное кошачье мурлыканье.

И Стивен неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Вы, полагаю, тоже нравитесь парням, ну... и девушкам тоже. Вы красивый... в отличие от меня.

Баки хотел возмутиться, опровергнуть, но не нашел слов, так что у него получилось только что-то невнятно пробормотать и помотать головой.

На душе впервые за долгое время было поразительно спокойно, и почему-то казалось, что он все это уже где-то видел, вот только диван, который они раскладывали перед тем, как улечься на нем спать вдвоем, казался гораздо более удобным, чем постель, на которой ему приходилось спать в прошлом. Да что там, вдвоем на нем оказалось гораздо удобнее спать, чем одному.

Даже просто спать.

В ногах мурлыкал засыпающий Роджерс, а за окном скулил ветер. Зима в Лондоне в этом году выдалась удивительно холодная, и даже несколько раз выпадал снег, а по Темзе плыли тонкие и хрупкие, бликующие в мутной воде пластины льда. Вот кто бы еще что-то говорил про глобальное потепление.

С этой мыслью Баки заснул. А проснулся от ощущения того, что через него перекинута худая нога, а на лице как раз устраивался удобнее перебравшийся с изножья постели кот. Кота спихнуть удалось сравнительно легко, а вот выбираться из-под теплого, хоть и донельзя костлявого Стивена не было никакого желания.

Баки лежал, глядя в потолок, улыбался и думал, что фамилия «Бронкс» проигрывает той, что он не помнит – «Барнс» - по всем фронтам, но жизненный опыт подсказывал, что что-то менять - опрометчиво, а вот побывать в Ирландии было бы здорово. Во всяком случае, название города - Дублин, не будило в нем абсолютно никаких плохих воспоминаний. Он мог делать все, что вздумается, в этой новой жизни, но отчего-то задумался об этом только теперь. Это было так странно: ощущать, как на неясное прошлое, которое он, сколько ни напрягал память, видел, будто через мутное стекло, наслаивалось яркое, наполненное звуками и запахами настоящее.

И пусть во многих досадных мелочах это настоящее отличалось от прошлого, но оно было осязаемым, живым. И, впервые за долгое время, Баки был готов перестать сожалеть о том, чего уже не вернуть: о худой спине, на которой можно было пересчитать каждый позвонок; о прилипшей к вспотевшему лбу челке; об ощущении горячего тела под собой и хриплых выдохах, обжигающих висок; о тех самых словах, которые, возможно, ему и вовсе приснились. Если тот, кто снится ему, и существовал на самом деле, то наверняка не дождался его: Баки живет уже очень, очень давно.

Стивен начал ворочаться и проснулся.

\- Ох, извини... – пробормотал он смущенно, быстро убрав ногу, и осмотрительно перевернулся на живот, будто Баки мог чего-то не заметить. Однако на этот раз он предпочел именно «не заметить» - не хотел торопить события.

Он понял вдруг остро, как никогда, что это настоящее, а не прошлое. Что глаза у Стива серые, с темными крапинками у зрачка, а не цвета тех полевых цветов с резными лепестками, название которых он никак не вспомнит. Но раз былого не вернуть, то не стоит отказываться хотя бы от того, что есть. Пусть оно и походило на бледную копию, почти пародию.

Поэтому ему удавалось держать руки при себе, а не касаться непрерывно, жадно, не целовать тонкую шею, ловя губами биение жизни, не… Не звать ночью, глядя в низкий серый потолок, сдыхая от боли. Не прощаться мысленно каждый раз, как холод бежал от ног сковывающей тело волной. Не помня, не зная имени, не осознавая толком, кто он – этот худой, почти изможденный мальчишка, впаянный в него так глубоко, что вытравить его можно было, только оборвав жизнь самого Солдата. Баки. Их обоих.

Он неожиданно даже для себя спросил, возвращаясь в настоящее:

\- Слушай, я, вот, елку купил, а игрушки - еще нет. Может, посоветуешь, где купить такие… винтажные. Из толстого стекла или деревянные…

Стивен выглянул из-под одеяла, приподнялся на локтях, оглядывая комнату в бледном дневном свете, пробивающемся сквозь щель в плотных шторах:

\- Знаешь, судя по обстановке тут подошло бы как раз что-то такое...

В глазах у него уже засветился детский восторг и предвкушение чуда, словно мысленно он уже выбрал эти самые винтажные игрушки, нарядил елку, добавил еще пару-тройку элементов в стилизованный под начало прошлого века интерьер квартиры и вот, они уже празднуют Рождество вместе.

\- А еще, мне кажется, что у тебя здесь хорошо бы смотрелся граммофон! - выпалил Стивен и замер.

А Баки снова улыбнулся, вновь поймав себя на том, как легко ему даются улыбки этим утром.

\- Граммофон? Купим, я, кажется, там же и игрушки подходящие видел.

Когда они часом позже вместе вышли из дома, каждый по своим делам, уже разобравшись с дверью в квартиру Стивена, то договорились встретиться днем, когда у обоих будет свободное время, и просто прогуляться.

Баки брел по городу одним из своих привычных маршрутов и думал о том, что кажется все, что он сейчас делает, это какая-то извращенная разновидность лжи. И еще о том, как хочется получить хоть немного тепла, обычного человеческого удовольствия, если уж те глаза, синие-синие, опушенные темными ресницами, остались в таком далеком прошлом, что не дотянуться, не доехать и не добежать, будь ты хоть трижды суперсолдат.

В мозгу, словно по команде, прозвучал когда-то слышанный хриплый голос:

\- Это называется «церебральный онанизм», Агент.

И он возвращает к реальности, как пощечина.

Он стоял на мосту и смотрел на медленную воду реки, закурил, втянул дым в легкие и снова подумал: а почему бы и нет?

Разве он не заслужил немного счастья, хотя бы такого, как эти самые винтажные игрушки: хрупкого, ненадежного и слегка потертого по краям.

Неужели не заслужил?

***

Стив сам не знал, зачем травит себя. Зачем стоит в тени арки старого дома и смотрит, как Баки аккуратно подхватывает тощего мальчишку под локоть и переводит через обмерзшую мостовую, как сметает со скамейки мелкий сор и, размотав свой широкий шарф, расстилает его, как первобытный человек – шкуру убитого им мамонта перед избранницей.

Он уже хотел уйти, вернуться в шумный Нью-Йорк, оставить Баки его новому увлечению, от души пожелать счастья и… не смог. Не смог отпустить, забыть и перечеркнуть, все доводы разума тут были бессильны.

За спиной раздался неясный шорох, и Стив осторожно скользнул за выступ. Он не хотел, чтобы его застали за жалким занятием: подглядыванием за чужим счастьем. Но если он и опасался, что кто-то заметит его интерес, то зря. Появившийся молодой человек замер у противоположной стены, глядя туда же, куда и Стив: на Баки и его мальчика. Казалось, тот даже дышать перестал: распахнул очень яркие губы и заворожено уставился на сидевших на скамейке. Стив рассматривал собрата по несчастью и усмехался горькой иронии: высокий, крепкий, темные волосы гладко зачесаны назад. В полутьме блеснули ряды пуговиц. Стив смотрел на него и улыбался: похоже, Баки по-прежнему был нужен всем.

Невольный сосед вздохнул, нахмурившись, натянул на руку перчатку, будто решаясь, и снова зачарованно замер, глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Опоздал, - едва слышно прошептал он. – Я трус. Конечно, такой здоровяк…

Стив осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия и посмотрел, как Баки слушает болтовню нового знакомого, мягко улыбаясь, поощряя.

\- Он мой, - чуть громче произнес вдруг собрат по несчастью, и Стив усмехнулся. Когда-то давно Баки с таким же упрямством произносил «ты мой». – Слышишь, здоровяк?

Сердце заколотилось бешено, потому что странный парень претендовал вовсе не на Баки, а на то худое несчастье, которое отчего-то ему понравилось. Стив даже невольно посочувствовал влюбленному, потому что своего Баки Барнс не отдавал никогда и никому. Показалось вдруг – вот он, выход. Пусть этот решительный забирает своего заморыша и уходит.

Ему на мгновение стало стыдно от этих мыслей: Баки останется один. Снова. Один в чужом городе. Один в новой, далеко не счастливой жизни, в которой нет места Стиву.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал он, и его невольный сосед вздрогнул всем телом, будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным.

\- Д-давно вы здесь? – смог выговорить тот, когда пришел в себя.

\- Час и двадцать минут.

Парень понятливо посмотрел на скамейку, где Баки поил нового знакомого глинтвейном, потом снова на Стива.

\- И вы туда же, - огорченно покачал он головой. – Никогда не замечал, что Стиви имеет такой успех у мужчин постарше. Хотя мы с ним друзья, но он мне и про своего… ну, про него, - он кивнул в сторону скамейки, - не говорил, - добавил он задумчиво. – Меня Джеймсом зовут.

\- Стив, - Стив протянул руку, и его собеседнику пришлось подойти к «его» застенку, чтобы ее пожать.

Парень оказался будущим военным. Ладный, красивый до смазливости, он чем-то напоминал молодого Баки, и в этом была своя горькая ирония.

\- Я тебе не конкурент, - уверил его Стив. – Меня интересует вторая половина этого… союза.

\- Вы американец, - заключил Джеймс. – Как и тот стрёмный мужик, лапающий Стива.

\- Да. Американец. Как и… он.

\- Забирайте его в свою Америку, пусть он оставит Стива в покое! – выпалил Джеймс. – Пусть он…

\- Это решать не мне и, похоже, не тебе.

Они снова уставились на парочку, поедающую имбирное печенье и о чем-то болтающую.

\- Я ведь даже не признался, - вдруг сказал Джеймс. – Все откладывал. Думал – Стив не такой. А он…

\- Разве уже поздно?

\- А то вы не видите! – вспылил тот. – Стив вообще никогда ни с кем так долго не разговаривал, вечно в небесах витал, а тут прямо соловьем разливается.

\- Может, ты просто не умеешь слушать? – Стив смотрел, как Баки отряхивает крошки с красного шарфа, повязанного на тощей шее красивым узлом, и вспомнил вдруг, какими сладкими были его губы тогда, на мосту, во время выторгованного шантажом поцелуя.

\- А вы, видимо, рассказывать, - ядовито заметил Джеймс. – Если ваш здоровяк предпочел Стива!

\- Да, я неважный рассказчик. Ты прав. Но это не значит, что тебе не стоит и пытаться…

\- Сами-то вы тоже… тут стоите, - перебил Стива Джеймс. – Со мной. Так что не вам обвинять меня в трусости.

\- Я не обвинял. У меня чуть другая история, и…

\- О, ну да, чего только не придумаешь, чтобы оправдать себя. Спросите у меня – я знаю об этом все.

Стив смотрел, как Джеймс с досадой кусал губу, и лицо его приобретало до боли знакомое выражение: «я это скажу, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю».

\- Значит, так, - произнес вдруг этот трогательно решительный мальчишка. – Твой здоровяк куда-то сваливать собрался, может, за новой порцией глинтвейна. Я иду к Стиву и вываливаю ему все, как есть, пусть хоть посмеется, но я буду знать… все буду знать для себя. А ты идешь к здоровяку и задержишь его. Я предпочитаю Стива живым любить, а не восстав из могилы, куда меня закопает твой стремный дружок.

\- Он не…

\- Что ты мнешься, как… как я не знаю, кто. За счастье надо бороться! Тебе я могу только посочувствовать, потому что такого медведя забороть здоровья надо немеряно. Но я со своим сопляком как-нибудь справлюсь.

Он хлопнул Стива по плечу и вышел из арки, не оставляя выбора. Практически обвинив в нерешительности и трусости. Его, Стивена Гранта Роджерса, чье имя было практически синонимом словам «смелость и отвага».

\- Слабоумие и отвага, - поправил его внутренний хриплый голос, смутно похожий на голос Рамлоу.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Стив направился в сторону большого елочного базара, где торговали всякой всячиной, в том числе, глинтвейном и яблоками в карамели.

Баки уже шел обратно, аккуратно сжимая лоток с бумажными стаканчиками, когда Стив поймал его за рукав.

\- Подожди, прошу тебя, Бак.

Он опасался, что вбитые в подкорку рефлексы возьмут верх и что через секунду он окажется впечатанным лицом в пожухлую траву жиденького газона, но ответом ему был лишь удивленный взгляд без тени узнавания.

***

\- Подожди, прошу тебя, Бак.

Человек, окликнувший его по имени, так и не отпустил его руку, хотя некоторым для того, чтобы сбежать в ужасе, хватило бы и того равнодушно-удивленного взгляда, каким Баки сейчас смотрел на чужака.

Тот был здоровенным, выше самого Баки, а на вид даже мощнее. Сразу становилось понятно, что это не просто результат бдений в тренажерном зале, а именно «рабочая» мускулатура, которая не накачивается никакой штангой, а, как кто-то говорил, «лишь от постоянного битья растет». А еще у него красивое лицо.

Красивое и... знакомое? И глаза. Синие-синие, как августовское небо, как море, как…

\- Цветы, - хрипло выговорил он, не в силах оторвать взгляда.

_Руки – крепкие, вызолоченные южным солнцем, с силой гладят спину. А вокруг – колосья. Спелые, расцвеченные звездочками полевых цветов, синих, как глаза Стива. И Баки жадно приникает к его шее, виднеющейся в расстегнутом воротнике кителя. Руки дрожат, когда он расстегивает длинный ряд блестящих пуговиц. Вокруг – только обманчиво-спокойное лето сорок четвертого, и глаза Стива – единственное, кроме характера, что не удалось изменить сыворотке._

_\- Цветы, - говорит Баки после, и, сорвав один упругий бутон, закладывает Стиву за ухо. Синяя звездочка оттеняет глаза, опушенные темными ресницами. – Красивые._

_\- Это васильки, Бак. Сорняк._

_И вкус губ Стива ничуть не изменился. И нежность, с которой они смотрят друг на друга здесь и сейчас, во время короткой передышки между боями._

_\- Васильки, - повторяет Баки. – Вечно забываю._

\- Баки!

Стив смотрел отчаянно, так, словно от того, как он сейчас поступит, зависела вся его жизнь.  
Баки хотелось сказать: «Я тебя не знаю». А еще - отвернуться, вырвать руку и уйти прочь, как можно дальше, прочь из города, из страны, убежать на другой конец мира, потому что от отчаянья во взгляде синих, совсем не таких, как Стивена, глаз, боль в голове только усилилась.

Как у Стивена...

Баки оглянулся, ища глазами скамейку, а там... А там целовались двое: Стивен и еще какой-то, незнакомый, темноволосый, выше и крепче, чем его тощий и хрупкий сосед.

\- Васильки, - вместо тысячи других более подходящих слов, произнес Баки, снова глядя в знакомые глаза, и этот Стив – два метра ростом, красивый, совершенный – покраснел, как мальчишка. – Все время забываю.

Сильные руки обхватили, обняли, прижали к груди, и это неправильно (нельзя позволять себя фиксировать) и донельзя правильно одновременно. Поднять голову - означает открыть горло. Означает снова посмотреть глаза в глаза, умоляющие, яростные, больные.

Губы у Стива подрагивали, так, словно он хотел сказать еще что-то, говорить, не останавливаясь, и не мог подобрать слов. Наконец, он выдохнул куда-то Баки в волосы:

\- Да. Васильки. Сорняк, по сути.

А потом наклонился и поцеловал.

В голове вдруг стало пусто... и легко. Вообще, все сразу стало удивительно легко.

Его целуют, и он целует в ответ, и это как угодно, но только не неправильно. Это именно так, как надо. Как должно было быть всегда. Тогда и теперь.

Как жаль, что поцелуй не мог длиться вечность, и когда Стив – его Стив, Господи! – отстранился, Баки жадно потянулся к нему, к его губам, потому что невозможно иначе. Потому что семьдесят лет беспамятства – это долго. И никакими художниками с красивыми серыми глазами не заменить настоящего.

\- Бак, мой Баки...

\- Стив? - слова давались с трудом, так, словно он не говорил сто лет. - Вот черт, как так-то? Я думал, ты меньше!

Стив не то смеялся, не то всхлипывал. Несокрушимый Капитан Америка, символ всего и вся… И он, Баки Барнс, прошедший там, где любой другой остался бы навсегда, почувствовал, что и у него жжет в груди. И оторваться друг от друга было невозможно, немыслимо. Но, все же, все же – пришлось.

Они подошли к скамейке, и тощий мальчишка с раскрасневшимися щеками выглядел виновато:

\- Баки, я… понимаешь.

\- Да, мелкий, - Баки усмехнулся, но дальше слова оказались лишними: Стив-художник заметил Стива-Капитана.

\- Капитан Америка! – восхищенно воскликнул он и едва не запрыгал на месте. – Баки, ты… ты знаком с…

\- Стив Роджерс, - представился Стив, и Баки вдруг ощутил гордость. Не за то, что «знаком с…» а за то, что этот человек когда-то, будучи таким же тощим и невзрачным, но все равно самым лучшим, что случилось в жизни Баки Барнса, выбрал именно его.

\- Мы пойдем, - прервал восторги молодежи Баки. – Давно не виделись.

По лицу Джеймса было видно, что у него получилось связать «Баки», «Капитан Америка» и «давно не виделись» воедино и сделать правильные выводы относительно личности самого Баки.

\- Пойдем, Стиви, - нежно произнес он, обхватывая друга за хрупкие плечи, - я знаю замечательное кафе.

Тарелка, в итоге, отправилась в ближайший мусорный контейнер, шарф вернулся на шею Баки, и Стив укутал его так, словно тот вообще когда-то мог простудиться, в отличие от некоторых.

\- Пойдем?

\- Да, пойдем, пора домой.

***  
Рождество они таки празднуют в Лондоне, в крошечной квартирке Баки, в компании сбежавшего от своих нерасторопных хозяев кота Роджерса, который явно решил, что жить на два дома куда сытнее и вольготнее.

У них есть елка с настоящими игрушками начала прошлого века и граммофон, и ретро канал на ТV. У них есть много разной еды в маленьких контейнерах из ближайшего супермаркета и даже яблочный пирог, точнее его половина, принесенная соседями снизу, немного кривоватый, но очень вкусный. И глинтвейн. И самый главный подарок, о котором они уже и не мечтали - встреча.

Еще у них есть диван, у которого, правда, теперь нет ножек, и он больше не складывается. Надо сказать, что это их не особо смущает, точнее, этот факт не смущает Баки, а вот Стив отчаянно краснеет каждый раз, когда на него смотрит.

А еще у них есть они сами, и у себя, и друг у друга.

Снова.

Навсегда.

Теперь уже точно до самого конца.


End file.
